


Fin du monde et autres terreurs apocalyptiques

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour little_meenoo@LJ sur le thème 'fin du monde'</p><p>'Jun' et 'fin du monde' sont synonymes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin du monde et autres terreurs apocalyptiques

La violence avec laquelle le sol fut secoué lui fit penser un instant que la fin du monde venait frapper à la porte. Monsieur Mitaka ne remarqua même pas que sa tasse de café venait de déverser son sang à moitié refroidi sur ses comptes à payer: il s'empressa plutôt de se lever et de courir à la porte de son petit bureau aménagé dans l'arrière-boutique. Il tourna la poignée avec un geste sec, s'élança en criant:

"Vous avez senti ce tremblement de terre!? Tout le monde va b–"

Le pauvre master du café s'immobilisa en voyant l'état des lieux. Le plancher était lézardé, éventré et une roche, presque un pan complet de montagne, le regardait depuis l'intérieur de son commerce. Il chercha une faille où passer de l'autre côté, n'en trouva ni à droite, ni à gauche et décida de se hisser lentement vers le plafond pour aller s'assurer que ses employés respiraient encore.

Un panneau s'ouvrit au plafond et la tête de Minagawa apparut à quelques centimètres à peine de la sienne.

"Par ici", lui suggéra-t-il, tendant une main pour aider son patron à le rejoindre.

Quelques mètres rampés plus tard, le chef cuisinier faisait glisser un second panneau et y hasarda la tête. Il la remonta rapidement, lança un regard vide de toute expression au pauvre Monsieur Mitaka qui se tordait les mains nerveusement, se demandant quel genre de catastrophe s'était attaqué cette fois-ci à son pauvre café.

"C'est le carnage", annonça Minagawa avant de lui bloquer résolument le chemin. "Il n'y a que des corps démembrés et du sang", sa voix pris une tournure qui avait peut-être un accent de joie pure, ou alors une note marquée du niveau actuel de sa psychose caractéristique. "Je crois qu'ils sont tous morts, nous devrions fuir avant que les zombies nous découvrent."

Le master fronça les sourcils. Minagawa continua de le dévisager avec un sourire à donner la chair de poule même aux plus braves; Monsieur Mitaka n'hésita plus. Il le poussa en bas du panneau resté ouvert et s'engagea à son tour, mais d'une façon moins expéditive, par le même chemin. Il examina les tables renversées, les nappes grisées d'une poussière qui avait laissé sur elles comme des blessures ternes, les éclats de soucoupes et de tasses qui faisaient des fleurs de porcelaines sur le plancher dévasté et chercha des survivants.

Il remarqua une forme prostrée dans un coin du café, qui se balançait frénétiquement d'avant en arrière et à la couronne de cheveux pâles et échevelés qui encadraient le visage, il appela doucement:

"...Maki?"

Le _eeek!_ suraigu qui lui répondit et le mouvement violent qui secoua le corps du blond ne le réconfortèrent que très peu. Il était encore vivant, mais de toute évidence, il n'avait peut-être plus toute sa tête.

"Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé", gémissait Maki en fixant un point un peu au-dessus et loin derrière l'épaule de Monsieur Mitaka. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, désolé, désolé.

— Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé?"

Un mouvement sur la droite du blond et la gauche du master attirèrent leurs deux regards sur les roches qui tremblèrent et un bout de serpillère apparut, libérant un passage. Lunettes posées de travers sur son nez, recouvert de poussière et d'éclats de bois, Taro regarda dans leur direction. Il dévisagea Maki, cherchant à déterminer depuis l'endroit où il était si le blond respirait encore.

"Est-ce qu'il est mort?", interrogea finalement Taro en remettant ses lunettes d'aplomb, se hissant à la force des bras hors du trou dans lequel il avait jusque là été enfoui.

"Non", le rassura monsieur Mitaka, provoquant l'apparition d'un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres sur maniaque de la propreté.

"Bien, très bien", répondit-il très calmement. "...Comme ça, je vais pouvoir le tuer moi-même!", hurla Taro en fonçant vers eux et Maki frémit de terreur, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même avec un couinement aussi pathétique que misérable.

Tokumi passa la tête par le trou que Taro avait dégagé, jeta nerveusement des regards à gauche et à droite et s'extirpa des débris à son tour. Il hésita à venir en aide à son patron, parce qu'il y avait bon nombre de risques à s'interposer entre Taro et son besoin viscéral d'aplatir Maki à coups de manche de serpillère.

Surtout que le blond méritait tout à fait chacun des coups qui s'écrasaient sur son crâne, ceux que monsieur Mitaka n'arrivait pas à empêcher malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Il courut se joindre à la mêlée, lançant les bras de chaque côté du dos de Taro, refermant les mains sur sa poitrine et le tirant pas à pas en arrière.

Une fois l'accès de violence calmé pour de bon, ils restèrent tous les quatre pantelants, haletants fort, appuyés dos contre le mur géant qui séparait maintenant la salle en deux.

"Quand même Maki!", soupira le rouquin avec exaspération, s'essuyant le front. "Tu sais bien ce qui arrive quand Jun croit qu'on dit qu'il n'est pas très vir–"

Il s'interrompit, plaquant aussitôt ses deux mains sur sa bouche en réalisant l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il devint très pâle et monsieur Mitaka comprit enfin quel nom il devait mettre sur la catastrophe qui était venue de ses grandes dents impitoyables mordre une nouvelle fois dans son commerce. Maki et Taro échangèrent des regards paniqués comme un silence de mort vint planer, terrible et lourd, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il y eut un grondement de tonnerre au loin et les lumières vacillèrent, cliquetèrent faiblement et cédèrent une seconde en provoquant des hurlements de terreur.

Un éclair creva le ciel, illuminant juste assez de la scène pour révéler Jun et surtout, le rocher de belle taille qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux luisirent d'une malice démoniaque et son rire, son rire plus que tout le reste glaça les sangs. L'apocalypse les regardait de son visage doux et féminin, défiguré par la rage et le ressentiment.

Minagawa sembla se matérialiser devant eux, une seconde à peine avant l'hécatombe à venir, et il agrippa les mains de Monsieur Mitaka, lui suppliant avec des larmes aux yeux:

"Je vous en prie messire, fuyez! Sauvez votre vie au moins!"

Le master ne pensa même pas à respecter sa supplication, restant plutôt pétrifié sur place, considérant quand au juste le chef cuisinier avait eu le temps de trouver et d'enfiler un kimono aussi magnifiquement orné et riche, de se maquiller à la perfection et de compléter le tableau d'époque en installant un décor de circonstance.


End file.
